veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar
''' Oscar '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. He is a Polish gourd who owns a deli and is famous for his Polish dishes. Oscar is a friend of Larry the Cucumber due to the fact that he was first mentioned in the silly song "I Love My Lips" from "Dave And The Giant Pickle" and was said to have taught Larry the polish word for lip: usta. Oscar first appears in "Duke and the Great Pie War" and did the polka with Larry. He then appears as a minor or cameo character in the further episodes. Appearance Oscar is a pale green gourd who wears brown striped overalls and red striped tie with a white collared shirt. He also wears a brown hat and grows black hair, mustache, and eyebrows. He also has a bald spot that is covered by his hat. He is sometimes seen in a chef outfit, identical to the one Jimmy wears in "The Ballad Of Little Joe." Acting *Himself in "I Love My Lips on "Dave And The Giant Pickle" (mentioned) *Himself in "A Very Veggie Christmas" *Himself in "The Blues with Larry" on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" (picture) *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Chester's Father in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *The Baker Gourd in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Pete in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas on "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Pizza Delivery Man in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Ice Cream Man in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *Himself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return" Gallery Wiki2 061.jpg|Oscar as Pete in "It's A Meaningful Life" Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:A Very Veggie Nativity Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Bubble Veggies Category:My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Love is in the Air Category:Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco Category:God Loves A Good Hero Category:Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:He's Always Watching Over You Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return